Origins
by SpawnOfTheChaosBringer
Summary: In 1987, an Autobot crashed on Earth, his memory cells damaged, losing his memory. An eighteen year old girl finds him and helps him survive and thrive on it. Twenty years later, in 2007, history repeats itself with some changes. In 2009, a boy must learn fate rarely calls upon their own choosing... This is the Origins... Part One of New Age
1. Cybertron

Everything was dark, the two factions firing at each other intending to win the battle. There was fire everywhere, everything going up in flames. Each blast was shot to take down the mecha on the battlefield.

"They've broken through the front lines!" A red and white mech shouted, trying to shoot the mechs tearing through the defenses.

"I've lost contact with the capital!" A rose colored femme cried, ducking to avoid the shots. Beside her was a crimson mech with horns on his helm, exposing himself briefly to shoot a flier out of the sky. The communications tower went up in flames, the explosion sending everything flying.

"There's to many of them!" A white, green, and red mech yelled, his helm fins flashing pale blue with fear. A mech beside him was hit, going down.

A brown and green mech ordered, "Aim for them!" before a stray shot hit in his shoulder, knocking him into a crate full of amo. A group of Seekers landed on a still stable part of a building, aiming at them. "Finish them!"

Suddenly the Seekers were shot off the building and the group turned to see a large blue and crimson mech holding an ion blaster running towards them, sniping them. He jumped atop a crate, launching himself into the air. Flipping in the air, he slammed his arm into a blue Seeker's face, knocking him out. All of a sudden, a Seeker fell right beside him. Turning around, he caught sight of a black and white Praxian headbutting a blue and black Seeker. The Seeker quickly recovered and attempted to slash his throat, but a silver mech attacked him from behind. With their combined efforts they drove the Seeker off.

"Prowl, Jazz!" the red and blue mech shouted, trying to gain their attention. The two mech's helms snapped towards the red and blue mech, then they ran to his direction.

"Prime!" the white and black Praxian cried, briefly stopping to shoot a white mech off a building with his acid pellet rifle. "We're getting decimated out here!" The silver mech brought out a crescent shield gun, taking down a black and purple femme. She screeched with pain, four angry crimson optics snapping towards their direction. From above a yellow and blue flier transformed above her, landing on top of her. The femme snarled, bringing a X18-Scrapmaker out of her subspace, aiming it at the flier. The flier glared at the Decepticon beneath her and wrestled the gun out of the black and purple femme's grasp. Then the two femmes were lost in the crowd.

"Prime! Wha' our next move!" The silver mech demanded, worry gleaming in his visor. "And where's B-127 and R-014?!" As if on cue, two Autobots came barreling towards them, knocking Decepticons out of the way. One was a sleek, scarlet and orange racer , the other a yellow and black hybrid vehicle. One of the mechs, the yellow and black one, rammed into a Seeker, shooting their helm off. The scarlet and orange mech drove through the crowd, ignoring any Decepticon shooting at him. They both transformed before the mechs.

"Sorry, we're late! Hit a little traffic!" The scarlet and orange mech said cheerfully, despite the fire and smoke surrounding them. Beside him, the small yellow and black mech transformed, surveying the battlefield. A flash of blue caught the mech's optics.

***Uh, guys*** the mech said, fear in his gaze. The group turned to the direction of the mech's gaze and froze. A blue mech with a red visor and mask landed on top of a stable building. He looked down upon the battlefield, studying the wreckage.

"Decepticons," the blue mech said, a white, red, and blue Seeker landing behind him and a large purple mech with a single optic stood beside him, having exited a groundbridge, "Attack!" They ducked under the fire sent towards them. Optimus glanced towards the Decepticons, pain in his optics.

"Soundwave." he said, sadness in his voice, "Shockwave,Starscream." He saw Starscream leading his trine and the other Seekers under his command, everything in their path going up in flames.

"Retreat!" cried Optimus. "R-014, gather all your crewmembers and get to the Lost Light! The rest of you come with me!"The mech nodded, patching through to his crewmates.

:All right guys, get to the Lost Light now! We're leaving Cybertron!: Turning off his comns, he faced the younger mech. "You better not die out there, 'Bee." he said, a look of mirth on his face, but in his optics, there was fear.

***I won't die, Rodimus!* **B-127 said, dropping the code names for a second. ***Besides, I'm way to tough to get rid of!* **Rodimus chuckled, placing a servo on his shoulder. "Still, don't die." Lifting it away, he quickly shifted into his , gunning it and leaving B-127 to follow their leader. They drove through troops, a tower appearing in the distance. They pushed themselves to the limit, trying to get to ot before they were taken out. Blasting the weakened doors, they transformed. Gathering themselves, they all crowded into a lift.

"Cybertron has fallen, get to the escape pods!" Optimus ordered as the door opened, revealing a circle of escape pods. "There are other Autobots scattered across the galaxy, we must reach them if we are to survive!" Mechs and femmes broke off, heading in different directions. Each mech and femme entered their own escape pod, launching themselves into the air.

***Optimus, this is our home. We have to fight for it!*** B-127 said. Suddenly, they heard the roar of engines. Optimus and B-127 look up to see three Seekers, one of them Starscream, flying above them. Optimus looked at the yellow and black mech with sadness in his azure optics.

"We will fight on. But we must leave. There is no energon left on Cybertron and Thunderwing's attack depleted our resources." A flicker of white caught Optimus' and he saw them preparing to destroy the launchpad.

"You must go, I'll give you time to escape!" B-127 stares at him, anguish gleaming in his optics. Nodding, he ran to an escape pod, strapping himself in.

As the pod closed, the pod was launched into the air. B-127 looked down to see Starscream going into his bi-edpal mode. His optics widened as Starscream and the other Seekers released missiles. He saw the missiles hit the tower, the building going up in an explosion.


	2. Forest

A group of humans covered in protective gear walked through the forest, glancing side to side, as if looking for something. Suddenly, one of the men in the group was ensnared by a trap, lifted off the ground. People exploded from the bushes, shooting at the remainder of the group. One of the people in the bushes kept pushing forwards, pulling the trigger over and over again on the man hanging from the trap.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow,ow, okay, okay! I'm dead already, man!" the man cried, blocking his face from the onslaught. The person covered in the camouflage equipment stopped, pulling his mask off.

"Oh not just you." remarked the man, "Being the over achiever that you are, you got your whole squad killed, Danny." He started to clap, never breaking eye contact. "Bravo."

Danny protested, "C'mon man, those things sting!"

"What things? These things?" questioned the man. The shot landed on Danny's chest, the practice bullet stinging.

"Ow!"

"You know I wouldn't know." continued the man, "I haven't been hit yet." He shot another practice bullet, landing on Danny's left temple. Danny quickly brought his hand up, trying to protect his face.

"Okay, you know what!" Danny hissed, "That's too close there. You could have taken out an eye! I got a date tonight, man, this ain't sexy!" For a moment, the man looked sorry.

"You're right, I'm sorry." he apologized. Then he pulled the trigger. The bullet flew through the air, splattering him again.

"OW!"

"That one was on me." he said almost cheekily. Another bullet hit Danny.

"OW!"

"That's a malfunctioning trigger."

"OW!"

"This weapon is just faulty!"  
"OW!"

"Someone is going to get a talking to!" the man teased.

"OW! Just STOP! OK?!" Danny cried. The man just smiled, finally putting the gun down. Danny continued groaning, "Oh I should have let you die in Grenada, Jack."

"If you did, we wouldn't be able to come to the forest." Jack responded cheekily, "Run around, playing these awesome games."

"Exactly." Danny muttered. Before he realized it, Jack had brought his pocket knife out and cut the rope.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

His shout was cut short and he groaned, "Oh, I hate you."

"Wow, man." Jack spoke in a pouty tone, "That hurts. 'Cuz I love you. But you refuse to let it in cause you have intimacy issues." While Jack was talking Danny looked around before something flashed in the corner of his eye. He looked up to see a ball of flame coming towards them, not slowing down.

"Jack." Danny whispered. The man kept talking, assuming that Danny was trying to stop the conversation.

"Look man." Danny asked, pointing to the sky. Jack's eyes narrowed and he spoke.

"Danny, I know I look stupid-" He stopped as he saw the ball of flame, going rigid with shock.

"TAKE COVER!" Danny shouted, lunging forward, knocking Jack to the ground.

The ball flame collided with the ground, an explosion ringing through the air. The men and women were sent flying and trees next to the collision sight had their bark burned.

The groans of his unit was what greeted Jack as regained his hearing. Blinking slowly, he crawled over to Danny, rolling him over.

Jack asked shakily, "Are you okay?" Danny let out a groan of pain before nodding.

"Yeah man." Danny muttered.

Jack nodded, pulling out a comn. He turned it on, holding it close to his face.

"This is Agent Jack Burns. I need medical up here now. We have a projectile strike in north west sector of the training course." He reported, "Multiple injuries. And would someone explain to me why you dropped NAPALM on your own guys!" He angrily waited for a response. Just as he was ready to throw the comn into a tree, a response came through.

**:Negative. There are no live fire drills in the north west sector: **His eyes narrowed.

"What the HELL hit us then?!" he demanded. Out of nowhere, he heard a rumbling sound. Fearfully, he turned to see something rising from a crouch. The thing was yellow, blue eyes staring at him.

What the FUCK is that?!


End file.
